Assurance
by clearpurity2
Summary: On that day, I almost lost a part of myself. I should have gone with her, I should have went anyway. (A somewhat small re-telling of events the day of the Zwei Wing concert from Miku's POV.)


_Whelp, after so many years leaving this thing inactive, I finally chose to post one of my writings. I actually wrote this on another website about a month ago but why not upload it here too? And it's Symphogear related! I've been hooked on this show for the past two years and it got even worse after season 3. So yeah, here ya go. Basically about Miku's possible reaction to the Zwei Wing incident._

 _Hope it's enjoyable!_

* * *

"Sorry, my aunt was in an accident. We're heading there now."

"But you're the one who invited me! I don't know them!"

"I know, I know. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

She could hear the pout in her ear as Hibiki clicked off. With slight hesitation, Miku hung up on her end, setting the phone back onto the receiver. Of all days to have a family emergency. No, no, seeing her aunt was more important—after all, Hibiki can have fun at the concert and tell her all about it. Miku smiled as she walked out the door, eager to see what her best friend would think of Zwei Wing.

"I hope she takes pictures."

The ride to Morioka didn't take very long. Miku watched the buildings pass by as they got closer and closer to the hospital. Once they got there, they all took a sigh of relief to see that her aunt wasn't that badly injured. Just a few days of bed rest and she'd be all right; the most serious injury she had gotten was a concussion.

Miku smiled as she leaned back in the chair, finding her mind wandering back to the concert. Would they air it on TV? She couldn't remember if that was the case so she grabbed the remote and began to skim through the channels. News, sports, dramas, comedies, horror—not even any music videos were available. Well, she shouldn't worry about it too much. Miku glanced down at her cellphone, forgetting it went off while she was inside the car.

It only took a few seconds for her to open it and see a beaming text from Hibiki neatly screaming; "They're so awesome! I love it! Wish you were here with me!"

Miku quickly texted her back with a just as eager; "Me too! I hope you're enjoying the show. My aunt is okay, by the way, so I should be home soon and you can tell me all about it!"

Nice and simple. Miku placed it back into her pocket as she began to hum lightly.  
"Hey, sweetie, what song is that? Sounds familiar." Miku smiled as she heard her aunt speak.  
"It's a song by Zwei Wings, called _'Silhouetted Wings'_. I'm sure it's one of the songs they'll sing at the concert today."  
"So sorry you couldn't go with your friend. Hibiki, right?"  
"It's okay, don't worry." Miku rose to her feet and gave her aunt a hug. "As long as you're okay, I'm happy."

It was nice to see her smile again.

"Hey, Miku," now it was her father, "…is that the concert you were going to?" The young girl turned towards her father, seeing him point at the TV—so he found the broadcast!

 **"We're coming to you live in Tokyo about a recent attack on the concert stadium. It came during a live performance from the band known as Zwei Wing, a very popular duet that consists of Kazanari Tsubasa and Amou Kanade. During the program, there were sightings of the NOISE—-"**

"Huh?" NOISE? Miku stood closer to the TV, the man's voice getting further and further away from her as she glanced at the damaged concert hall in the background.

Hibiki.

Her hands instinctively dug into her pocket, fishing out her phone with awkward fingers, pushing the numbers as fast as she could without pressing the wrong ones.

She felt her body begin to tremble when it went straight to voice mail.

"Hibiki, please pick up! Are you okay!? Call me as soon as you can! Please!"

 **"…unknown how many casualties there are but it is obvious to many that this attack caught everyone off guard and we are expecting the count to be rising as time…."**

Miku continued to call, even if she wouldn't pick up, at least she could hear her voicemails. But no matter how much she tried, the phone wouldn't ring. Every second felt like an hour until her phone rang, Miku picking it up in a hurry.

"Hibiki!?"

"Miku?! Oh, thank goodness you're all right. Were you at the concert? Are you with your family?"

It wasn't Hibiki; it was her mother.

"Y-Yes, miss Tachibana. I'm with my family. Have you heard from Hibiki?"

"She's in the hospital, sweetie, I-I'm on my way to see her. You're not there?"

Hospital!? Wait, it meant she was alive, right?

"Was she injured badly!?"

"All I know is that…her father is there and they've told him she…almost died. Something about her heart. They're doing emergency surgery now."

So many casualties and she was almost one of them. Miku felt frozen in place, her heart stopping and preventing her from breathing. The whole day felt like a dream transforming into a nightmare, forcing Miku to glance at the one piece of evidence Hibiki sent before the attack.

* * *

 _'I was scared. I was scared of losing her. It was always fun to be with her, it was always nice to see her smile, it was always nice to see her energy. I didn't realize how much I wanted to be with her until I nearly lost her._

 _I made sure to stay with her at all times, helping as she went through rehab, pulling down any of the signs that were thrown on her door. Maybe I felt guilty? Or maybe I was selfish because I didn't want anything to take her away from me. She was too bright for this world, always kind and willing to help—even more so after her accident._

 _Hibiki, I don't want to lose you. Stay with me. Please. I'll protect you as much as possible. Allow me to give you the love you deserve.'_

* * *

Miku felt her fingers intertwine with Hibiki's, knowing she was already asleep. She could fall asleep so much faster than herself but hardly was it a problem. That way she could watch the rise and fall of her shoulders as she calmly breathed in and out—what a simple gesture but it reassured her that her friend was alive.

Well, there was no need for her to worry now. Quietly, Miku brought Hibiki's knuckles to her lips, keeping them there for only a few seconds before letting go.

Yes, there was no need to worry anymore.


End file.
